Le Pacte 2
by Hito-76
Summary: Un an après le Pacte 1


**Le Pacte 2**

**Auteur** : Hito  
**Résumé**: Un rappel... (Un an après « Le Pacte »)  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe mais il faut avoir lu ma fic **« Le Pacte »**  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Mai 2010: Une ancienne fic, encore. J'ai écrit celle-ci 1 an environ après le Pacte 1. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant. C'est très cliché et rose... mais bon ^^**

**….**

La fête battait son plein. Une musique entraînante attirait de plus en plus de danseurs sur la piste improvisée du salon et la chaleur confinée de la pièce commençait à lui tourner la tête. Survolant des yeux l'assemblée, Sam croisa le regard pétillant de Daniel. Elle ne put contenir son amusement lorsque celui-ci secoua vivement la main afin d'attirer son attention. Hélas, il semblait avoir omis la présence d'un verre de champagne entre ses doigts et des cris de protestations s'élevèrent lorsque le précieux liquide vint arroser son entourage. Oubliant déjà Sam, le jeune homme s'excusa platement sous le regard passablement blasé de Teal'c. Le Jaffa avait pourtant été chargé par le Colonel de surveiller sa prise d'alcool en son absence.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'arracha à ce spectacle afin de poursuivre son inspection.

Pas de trace de son supérieur...

Dans un soupir, elle déposa son verre vide sur le bar et choisit de s'éclipser quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pourtant presque rien bu mais il faisait vraiment trop chaud et la foule la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Jouant des coudes, elle parvint à rejoindre la porte conduisant au jardin et sortit s'aérer un peu.

La maison était déjà très grande mais rien en comparaison du jardin. Elle observa quelques couples de ci de là autour de la piscine et décida de s'isoler davantage. Suivant un chemin pavé, elle s'enfonça dans les hauts buissons en soupirant de bien-être. La nuit était agréable et une brise légère rafraîchissait l'air, contrastant avec la canicule de ces derniers jours.

Sam marchait depuis quelques instants déjà lorsque des voix lui parvinrent. Aux papillons qui se mirent à danser dans son ventre, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle venait de « le » trouver. Mais les papillons disparurent rapidement et son estomac se serra douloureusement tandis qu'un timbre aigu vint remplacer celui plus grave du Colonel O'Neill.

S'avançant sur la pointe des pieds, Sam finit par stopper net en découvrant son supérieur en bonne compagnie à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Carter reconnut aussitôt Alice une amie de Janet, infirmière de sa profession, rousse, grande, belle... désespérément belle. Elle était si proche de lui que sa poitrine le frôlait presque. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, le regard plongé dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme.

L'idée de partir ne traversa même pas l'esprit de Sam. Elle était clouée au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste. La douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Elle serra courageusement les poings tandis qu'un sentiment profond de trahison la submergeait brusquement. Elle tenta de refouler cette émotion mais rien n'y faisait. Et pourtant. Combien de fois avait-elle songé à cela ? Lui... avec une autre. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait voeux d'abstinence pendant ces deux années. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'aller voir ailleurs.

Et elle aussi.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu ?

Tous les hommes faisaient pâle figure à côté de lui. Aucun ne parvenait à la bouleverser d'un sourire, à la rendre fiévreuse d'un seul geste. Son coeur ne s'emballait que lorsqu'elle croisait son regard.

Et encore plus depuis un an.

Alors non...

Après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, après les émotions indescriptibles qui l'avaient envahie, comment aurait-elle pu se contenter, en attendant, d'une relation vouée à la médiocrité ?

La gorge nouée, elle regarda la jeune femme tendre son beau visage vers Jack et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord immobile, O'Neill finit par lever lentement les bras et poser ses mains sur les épaules nues de sa compagne. Sam sentit ses yeux se voiler malgré elle mais son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle le vit s'écarter doucement mais fermement d'Alice.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il devant le regard interrogateur de l'infirmière.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

- Vous êtes avec quelqu'un ?

Tandis qu'il hésitait, Sam retint sa respiration, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Non... Enfin, plus ou moins... C'est compliqué... Mais je ne suis pas libre.

A ces mots, Carter ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

Parlait-il d'elle ou avait-il quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? Après tout, il s'était écoulé une année depuis le pacte qu'ils avaient conclu en secret. Peut-être était-il passé à autre chose ? Peut-être voyait-il quelqu'un ? Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, si bien que Sam commençait presque à douter de ne pas avoir imaginé ce baiser et cette promesse inespérée.

- Dommage... répondit alors la jeune femme, caressant la joue de Jack qui sourit aussitôt, amusé et flatté.

Au loin, le bruit d'un plongeon attira brusquement l'attention du couple vers le chemin pavé et Sam fut découverte. Embarrassée d'avoir été ainsi prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage, elle croisa le regard de son supérieur qui, surpris, s'écarta vivement de sa compagne. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Alice. La panique soudaine qui se lisait sur le visage de Jack ne laissait d'ailleurs aucun doute. Il semblait terriblement inquiet d'avoir été surpris par cette femme dans les bras d'une autre.

- J'ai soif, je vais me chercher un verre, dit alors Alice, bonne joueuse, avant de prendre congé. A plus tard.

O'Neill remarqua à peine le départ de la jeune infirmière.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

Sam baissa la tête, faisant quelques pas vers lui.

- Un peu...

Jack acquiesça, sans trop savoir ce que ce « un peu » pouvait signifier. Avait-elle simplement vu Alice caresser sa joue dans une intimité qu'il trouvait soudain dérangeante ou bien, chose préférable pour lui, l'avait-elle aperçu en train de repousser ses avances quelques secondes auparavant ?

Sentant ses craintes, encore incertaine quant au célibat éventuel de son supérieur, Sam choisit de se montrer conciliante, prête à passer outre ses relations éventuelles. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et l'imaginer rester seul pendant deux ans lui semblait utopique. Alors non... Tout ce qui lui importait fut qu'il soit célibataire l'année suivante, lorsqu'il démissionnerait. S'il démissionnait...

- Vous savez... Nous n'avons rien promis pendant ces deux années...

Jack la regarda un instant en silence, la scrutant sans vergogne, puis se rembrunit brusquement avant de détourner la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

- Je vois...

Un peu surprise par la sécheresse du ton employé, Carter finit par comprendre le chemin qu'avaient pris les pensées de Jack. Elle leva aussitôt les mains en s'avançant vers lui.

- Non !... Je n'ai pas... Non..., tenta-t-elle de le rassurer maladroitement tandis qu'il levait de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Mais c'est un choix personnel... En revanche, c'est pour vous que je dis ça. Vous ne m'avez rien promis.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes et se détendit enfin.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Le front brûlant, Sam avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle serra discrètement ses mains tremblantes dans son dos afin de cacher son trouble.

L'un en face de l'autre, le regard soudé, ils se sourirent timidement.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il alors d'une voix sourde, arrachant un soupir à la jeune femme.  
- ... Moi non plus, parvint-elle à articuler.

A ces mots et plus encore à la détermination qu'il put lire dans ses yeux, il ne put contenir son amusement et leva doucement une main vers elle. Le coeur de Sam se figea brusquement tandis qu'il glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux dorés afin de remettre en place une mèche rebelle. Il s'attarda plus que nécessaire, troublant un peu plus la jeune femme qui, sous la force des émotions qui la traversaient, ne put contenir un gémissement. Son regard brun vint se poser sur ses lèvres et sa main nerveuse glissa de son oreille aux commissures de sa bouche entre-ouverte.

Sam était incapable de bouger. Sous le contact de ses doigts, son corps semblait s'amollir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Non... Comment pourrait-elle seulement avoir envie qu'un autre homme ne la touche ? C'était impensable... Pas en sachant qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre un an...

Le bruit trop proche de voix les firent brusquement sursauter, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Jack retira aussitôt sa main et s'écarta d'un pas.

Dans un soupir, il leva vers elle un regard assombri par le désir et malgré sa frustration, Sam sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Elle avait rêvé ce regard sur elle pendant si longtemps. Elle l'avait entre-aperçu, il y a un an, puis l'avait presque oublié...

Mais non, il était de nouveau là. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Jack O'Neill voulait encore d'elle.

- On devrait rentrer, dit-il alors, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Je dois surveiller Daniel avant qu'il ne finisse encore en caleçon sur la table...

Sam ne put retenir un rire léger, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et le sourire heureux qu'il lui lança en retour scella de nouveau leur pacte.

**FIN**


End file.
